


Finalization Day

by revolution_but_civilization



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, But basically this is just the Finalization Day, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gavroche deserves happiness, Gen, I don't know much about the adoption process, I mean I looked stuff up, Lamarque is the judge for no good reason at all, No Angst, Seriously Gavroche deserves a good family, So here he gets one, and a good family, and everything, and final paperwork, and yay, he's great, just happy, which is when you go in and are all like yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_but_civilization/pseuds/revolution_but_civilization
Summary: The day has finally come. After metric tonnes of paperwork, and hearings, and visits, Gavroche's adoption is being finalized.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Gavroche, Combeferre & Gavroche, Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Courfeyrac & Gavroche Thénardier, Gavroche Thénardier & Les Amis de l'ABC, Les Amis de l'ABC Friendship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Finalization Day

“Now, Monsieur Gavroche.” The attorney fixed the boy with a serious stare, though a grin was playing around the edges of his mouth. “I’m just going to ask this as a formality, alright, because you’re a big kid and we just like to check. So, do you definitely want this adoption to go through?”

“Yep!” Gavroche beamed, sandwiched between Combeferre and Courfeyrac in front of the judge and practically bouncing up and down. “One hundred thousand percent!”

There was a collective _awwww_ in the courtroom, and the attorney smiled. “Glad to hear it.” He then moved his attention to the two men on either side of the boy. “Messieurs Combeferre and Courfeyrac?”

Courfeyrac gulped nervously, reaching over to squeeze his husband’s hand, and shut his eyes tight. Combeferre ran a thumb over the back of Courfeyrac’s hand, before flashing the attorney a confident sort of smile. “Yes, monsieur.”

“Will you now swear, on oath and in front of the assembled and the presiding judge, that you will provide Gavroche with a loving, safe, and nurturing home?” Courfeyrac blanched violently pale, and the attorney hastened to add, “Just as a reminder, this is really more of a formality.”

“We will,” Combeferre started. He squeezed his husband’s hand again, then raised his head to address the judge. “I, Jean-Michel Combeferre, swear that I will do everything in my power to love, nurture, and care for Gavroche.” That proclamation was accompanied with a firm nod, and he bent down to whisper to Courfeyrac, “Everything’s great; it’s just a formality; remember, we’ve practiced this.”

“Uhm…” Courfeyrac met Combeferre’s eyes, and saw Gavroche grin at him, and then continued. “I… Mathieu Alexandre Courfeyrac, promise, and, uh, swear, that I will also take care of Gavroche, and make sure he’s happy, and provide a loving home.”

“Wonderful.” The attorney turned to face the judge. “The Honorable Lamarque, I believe everything is in order. Shall we move into the final stages?”

“Of course.” The judge smiled kindly at the little family in front of him. “Young man, would you like to be tasked with the very important job of banging the gavel?”

“Oh, would I ever!” Gavroche bounced up to the front of the courtroom, as the judge stepped aside to let him reach the gavel.

“I’m going to say that the adoption is official, okay? And then you bang the gavel.”

Gavroche grin widened, and he hefted up the gavel in his hand. “Want me to count down? I can count down. Three! Two! One!”

“I am pleased to announce that, in this court, on this day, the 7th of June, in the year 2018, the adoption of Gavroche by Messieurs Courfeyrac and Combeferre is official!”

_ Bang! Bang! Bang! _ Gavroche slammed the gavel down, and the courtroom erupted into cheers.

“We did it! It’s legal!” Courfeyrac exclaimed, wiping happy tears from his eyes and hugging Combeferre tightly. “Oh my God, I’m so glad.”

“Guys!” Gavroche wormed his way in between the two of them, mop of blond hair getting unruffled from its previously gelled-down state. “Guys!”

Combeferre ruffled his son’s hair, then kissed Courfeyrac’s forehead. “I’m very happy,” he said softly, pulling both of them closer. “We’re a perfect little family.”

“Oh my goodness you guys this is just amazing,” Prouvaire broke in, as their friends surrounded the three of them, all talking at once.

“I’m so glad this got—”

“—have become such a nice young man!”

“—meeting to celebrate. Enjolras, what—”

“—week maybe?”

“Honestly, you guys are just perfect—”

“Thank you, thank you,” Combeferre laughed, gently pushing his over-enthusiastic friends out of the way. “Your joy is appreciated, but we’ve got to go sort out the last form.” He tugged his husband, who was still tearing up, over to the judge’s pedestal, and Gavroche followed after them. “Hello, monsieur.”

The judge beamed down at them. “I’m glad to see such a happy family. Now, here’s the final decree of adoption. You two have already signed it this morning, and all that remains is for me to sign it as well. You ready?”

“We’ve never been more ready, monsieur.”

Lamarque signed the paper with a flourish, before handing it to Combeferre. “I’ll need to take that back into records, but a copy will be mailed to you within a few business days, and you can take it all in right now.”

“Thank you.” Combeferre and Courfeyrac beamed at it, then passed it to Gavroche, who whooped.

“Awesome!”

The judge chuckled looked over their heads at the gaggle of friends lurking in the gallery. “It looks like your friends there are equally excited. Would you like me to take a picture of all of you together?”

“Would you? That’d be great.” Courfeyrac dug in his pocket and then handed his phone to the judge. “Guys, come over here!” he called back to his friends, who rushed over, chattering again.

“Shh, it’s picture time,” Combeferre interrupted, putting one arm around Courfeyrac’s waist and gently moving their son to stand in front of them. Their friends surrounded them on ever side except the front, all beaming.

“Say cheese!” The judge snapped several pictures, before nodding in satisfaction and handing the phone back to Courfeyrac. “There you are. And it was my pleasure to preside over this hearing.”

\---

A few more minutes of excited chattering later, the family was walking out to their car, the streetlights beaming down.

“It’s… six,” Combeferre said, glancing down at his watch and then back up. “Perfect timing. Want to go out for a celebration dinner?”

“Ooh, ooh!” Gavroche jumped up and down. “Can we go to that one restaurant Grantaire’s always talking about?”

“The place on the Boulevard du Maine?” Courfeyrac shrugged as they reached the car. “Sure, I don’t see why not. I hear they have good cake.”

\---

“Hello, my name is Arlette, and I’ll be your server today.” The waitress looked up and down at the trio, examining their fancy suits. “Are you celebrating anything special this evening?”

“Our son’s adoption finalization,” Courfeyrac answered, nodding towards Gavroche, who grinned.

“Awwww, how sweet!” Arlette smiled at the boy. “Congratulations. Now, can I get you started with any drinks?”

\---

“That was the best pizza I have ever had!” Gavroche cheered, wiping the corner of his mouth on his napkin.

“Glad to hear it.” Combeferre was just finishing his soda when Arlette returned, holding a plate out in front of her.

“This…” she started, then put the plate down in front of Gavroche. “Is an on-the-house mini cake for the little guy.”

The boy’s face lit up and he started to dig into the cake as his dads shared a fond look over his head.

“Thank you so much, mademoiselle. And… hmm… I’d like to order a slice of… hmm… the triple chocolate cake.” Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow, and Combeferre laughed, adding on, “Make that two.”

\---

“Goodnight.” Gavroche reached up to hug Combeferre around the neck.

“Goodnight, Gav,” his dad said softly, hugging Gavroche back, then moved across the room to flick off the light. “See you in the morning.”

“See ya!”

Combeferre carefully shut the door behind him as he walked out.

“He’s in bed?” Courfeyrac asked, leaning against the wall and smiling.

“Yup.” Combeferre reached out to ruffle his husband’s hair. “Want to watch television?”

“Sure. Hey… Ferre?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re right, we are a perfect family.”

“Of course.” He pulled Courfeyrac down the hallway and towards the living room. “Jeopardy? Prepared to watch me utterly win?”

“Hah, in your dreams! I’ll have you know I’ve been studying obscure facts for the sole purpose of actually winning for once.”

**Author's Note:**

> totally unrelated: I Think I'm OKAY (by Machine Gun Kelly) is a total bop and I probably listened to it far too much finishing up this story


End file.
